Me or Her?
by cookiedoughmunchkin
Summary: When a new girl moves into Pickford, Phil already starts to like her. But who will he choose? Keely, his first love? Or Glory, his small crush? My first fic here, so please try!
1. New Girl

**Hey guys, this is my first Phil of the Future fanfic…………….so please give me a chance and review it. No review/reviews, no story. So please READ and REVIEW! And MERRY CHRISTMAS:D**

* * *

"Hey Keel! How's you're book report going?" Phil popped up right beside his best friend, waiting for her to finish grabbing her stuff from her locker so they can walk off to class together. Keely looked at him, sighing sarcastically as she slammed her locker shut. "How do you think it's going, brainiac?" she rolled her eyes as she stared over at him. _Gosh, he has amazing eyes!_ "I think you didn't even start on it!" Phil gave her a cheeky grin, stifling a laugh.

"Like DUH! Geez, for a math genius and a kid from the future, you sure can be dumb at times! I bet you didn't even start on yours either!" "Well, I ACTUALLY finished it…………….but Curtis ate it soon after I went to the bathroom." he answered sheepishly. "Ha, and what are you going to tell you're English teacher? My caveman ate my homework?" she teased him.

Phil gave her a fake smile, but it immediately disappeared as he stared over at something that was over her shoulder. She frowned at him, obviously confused. "What's wrong Phil?" "W-wh-who is s-she?"

She turned around, and what she saw made her own smile vanish instantly. A girl that looked about their age was standing alone at the almost empty hallway, and it looked obvious that she was new, since she looked so lost and fearful. Even though Keely hated to admit it, but the new girl was pretty, and she could tell Phil thought so too. The girl had shoulder-length light brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and a thin frame and slender body was what she held. She is beautiful.

_And I hate her already…………………_

* * *

**I know, I know, short chapter. But I first wanted to see if this story will be as good and at least have as much reviews as I would ever hope it will be. So PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:D**


	2. Glory

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope this is a good update! (and I'm trying my best to make it longer too)** **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:D**

* * *

"She seems lost……………" Phil whispered to Keely dreamily, his knees looking as if they were going to cave in any moment. Keely snorted, rolling her eyes. "She doesn't need our help." she looked over at Phil, whose mouth was hanging open. "and shut you're mouth!" Keely clamped it shut by hitting him on the chin. He squeaked, glaring at Keely for a moment.

"Um……..hey……….I was wondering where's Room 68? I'm new." Both of the best friends turned around, finding a pretty brunette staring at them with wide eyes. Phil almost choked, but with a nudge in the ribs from Keely stopped him. _Oh great………..THE GIRL………._

"Y-you w-want to walk w-with us there? It's our f-first period cl-class too!" Phil stuttered nervously. The new girl giggled, while Keely felt the need to hurl. "Sure. By the way, I'm Gloria. You can call me Glory for short." she held out her hand, which Phil shook slowly in return. "Hey……..I'm Phil." Glory smiled as the trio started walking slowly down the halls of the high school.

She looked over at Keely, who was _'reading'_ her science book. "Um………what's you're name?" she looked at the blonde girl with a smile, which Keely obviously knew was fake. _She hates me…………..but I hate her too!_ Keely returned the smile, giving her a quick handshake. "My name's Keely." she replied, noticing that Glory was staring at her with bored eyes. "Um………that's a…….nice name…." she trailed off, a hint of venom in her voice. Keely soon looked down, not saying another word as she pretended to observe her nails.

"So Phil, I noticed you have a Green Day button on you're shirt. You like them?" Glory whipped her attention to Phil, who was smiling widely.

"Yes, do you?"

"I LOVE them!"

And this pretty much started the two fanatics chattering away, acting as if poor Keely didn't even exist. She sighed, shooting a glance over at Phil and Glory. _They better not be flirting…………….cuz if she does, I SWEAR………….._

"Hmm………..Ms. Teslow and Mr. Diffy, late again I see……." Mr Hacket interrogated the three teens that entered the classroom. All of them were tardy……….which was obvious………….

"Sorry Mr. Hacket………" the three teens uttered out quietly. Phil sat down in his usual desk, while Glory sat down in the seat next to him. Keely crossed her arms, tapping her foot against the floor as she stood next to Glory.

"That's MY desk!" Keely protested.

"Keel, she's new, just let her take you're seat for once." Phil pointed out, giving his best friend a knowing look. Keely opened her mouth to argue, but clamped it shut. _He's going to win the argument, anyways…………_

Keely sat down at the nearest empty seat that she could find, muttering angrily to herself. She watched as Mr. Hacket was starting his lesson for the day, while Phil and Glory were whispering and giggling behind his back.

_Stay away from Phil, Glory. He's mine._


	3. Dear Diary

**Hope you all will like this new update! Haven't done so in awhile cuz of 'Writer's Block'! ;)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't been writing in you for awhile. How long has it really been? 4 years? I guess not many problems have been going on during that period of time!_

Keely laughed to herself, looking out her bedroom window. She tapped her pencil absently against her head in a deep reverie, until she finally began to spill her emotions out onto the colored paper once again.

_I sure do miss those carefree times! Because I sure do have a problem right now……._

She looked around her, making sure that nobody was reading over her shoulder, since the words spilling out of her were directly from her heart and soul.

_……….am I jealous of this girl? A girl that had to walk into my life all of a sudden, and ruined my perfect bubble shield? A girl that hogs my cute best friend?_

Keely stopped her writing, nearly dropping her pencil. "Did I just write that?" she wondered aloud. The shock was still remaining in her brain while she continued on her emotional narrative.

_But why would I? Well……..maybe cuz she seems to be a perfect match for Phil! They'll maybe even look like a cute couple!_

She stopped her writing, looking at what scribbled words poured out of her pencil. She shook her head, sighing. What she wrote in her personal diary wasn't helping her mood at the moment.

"Maybe I could call Phil and ask for a quirky swing of tennis!" she brightly quipped, obviously trying to see the bright side of things. _Who knows, maybe I can even ask him some questions about Glory…………_

Keely reached over for her phone on her bedside table, dialing the numbers with quick skill, after already knowing the numbers by heart. After a few rings, somebody finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Phil!" she jubilantly answered.

"Oh, hey Keel!" he laughed.

Keely crossed her fingers, hoping for his approval on wanting to play racket to racket. "Do ya want to have a swing of tennis right now?"

Silence was heard on the other line, and this was what Keely was dreading.

Finally, Phil broke the silence by quietly saying, "Sorry Keely, I can't. Glory's over here and I pinky-promised her to show her my _'Green Day'_ CD's."

She swallowed hard, trying her best not to cough out any unnecessary tears.

"Are you alright Keely?"

She sighed, trying her best to smile and cheerily answer, without even admitting that she was hurting inside.

"Yeah, I'm fine. See ya later at school Phil."

And before she could even hear his _'goodbye'_ to her, she hung up the phone.

**Hey guys! Hope this chapter isn't as _'OOC'_ as the others were! PLZ REVIEW! ;)**


	4. Why Via?

**Hey there everybody! Just got back from a vacation from San Antonio, and I'm happy to be back! While I was there, I thought up the idea for this chapter, so PLEASE, be GENTLE! LOL!**

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own Phil of the Future. Isn't that enough to say?_**

**Yeah, this story is mainly about Keely trying her best to stay together, while her best friends are drifting slowly away from her to another girl. Even worse. Phil is too.**

* * *

Keely stabbed the crumby piece of brownie on her lunch tray, stuffing some into her mouth.

"Keely? Please, tell me what is wrong…" Via, her British best friend softly whispered. Keely looked up, her mouth full of chocolate brownie.

"Nothing's wrong!" she answered, bits and pieces of chocolate flying out of her mouth. "Why?"

Via hesitated, handing a napkin over to her blonde best friend. "Well….for starters you just actually ATE our cafeteria brownies! Second," she placed her hand gently over Keely's. "I care about you."

Keely wiped her mouth with the napkin Via gave her, and took a simple sip from her can of Sprite.

Her eyes drifted over to the table next to them, where Phil and Glory were sitting at. She watched Glory shove Phil playfully in his seat, both of them roaring with laughter about something he joked about.

Via followed her intense gaze, as she gasped in surprise where it lead her to.

"Keely, are you jealous?" Keely stared at her best friend as if she was crazy.

"What? I'm not jealous!" she denied. She saw the skeptical look Via was giving her, and she sighed in defeat. "fine. I am!"

Via smiled, shaking her head. She too watched Glory and Phil joke around, and she couldn't help but smirk. "Don't worry, Keel. Phil isn't the type of guy who will just leave his best friend for another! He'll come back to you in no time!"

Keely couldn't help but smile after what Via said, and she lightly laughed along with her.

Via was her best friend, and practically the one out of two people in the world who could truly make her laugh from her heart in happiness.

Sadly, the other one was Phil.

She had to admit, what was happening for the past week and a half pretty much weighed her down, and she soon stopped smiling her _'trademark'_ smile anymore in public. It felt nice to laugh and smile genuinely like this because of Via!

But their laughing soon disappeared, as they soon realized Glory was standing right next to them. Keely could smell her _'Tommy Girl'_ perfume anywhere.

"Hey girls!" she perkily said. Via nodded to her direction, while Keely just looked down.

"Can I sit here?" Glory asked, motioning towards an empty chair next to Via. Keely's eyes observed the bubbly brunette, trying her best not to look stalker-ish.

Her outfit was all made of expensive branded name clothing. Her denim mini skirt was clearly from Abercrombie & Fitch, her black lace leggings from Ralph Lauren, her one-shoulder graphic aqua silk top from Gucci, and her many accessories were probably from Armani or Calvin Klein.

All of this made Keely self-conscience about her outfit, as she squirmed in her seat.

Via nodded, not even noticing the pained expression in her best friend's blue eyes.

As Glory sat down, Keely was just about to blurt out why in the world would she sit with them, if she had her _'precious Phil'_ to laugh around with. But she clamped her mouth shut by biting her lip.

"So Via, me and some of the popular cheerleaders here are gonna take a swim over at my mansion, would you like to go?" Glory asked.

Via raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Why?" It was Glory's turn to look at her weird.

"Well, just because! My friends from Florida are coming over to visit, and we're planning to have a little party of our own with some new close friends of mine here in Pickford. My mansion has a spa, which we're going to use right after we go swimming and eating in my waterfall pool and bar!" Glory smiled and laughed, tossing her hair to the side. She looked at Keely. "and what else do you have to do?"

Keely took a moment observing her shoes. Via stared at Glory, not believing what she was saying.

"Wait a minute…….spa? Waterfall pool? Bar?" she asked her in bewilderment, her eyes widening. Glory nodded in her direction.

"Yup, except we have a circular bar IN the waterfall pool. Then we're going to go shopping in New York in my private jet which my parents gave me for my 14th birthday!" Glory added.

She blowed a bubble out of her watermelon bubblegum, popping it momentarily. "…so…..you're going?" she asked.

Keely smiled. She KNEW that Via wasn't going to be convinced by this girl, even though the choices were tempting.

But to her disappointment, she didn't.

"YES!" Via shouted. "yes yes yes yes YES!" she yelled over and over again, as if Glory hasn't heard her answer already.

Keely's smile faded, as her eyes widened in surprise at what was truly going on.

Glory smiled. Keely took this as a sign of her winning even her bestest best friend in the world over, and she was just terribly gloating about it.

"I knew you would," Glory smirked. "I'll just put your name down in my party list. Just so the butler will let you in."

Then she took the moment to stand up from her seat at their table, and sauntered away, making her walk back to her and Phil's table, where he was waiting for her.

Keely turned to her supposedly _'best friend'_, who was ecstatically jumping in her seat.

"Can you believe it? I'm going shopping in New York!" Via squeaked, clapping her hands happily together.

Keely sighed, getting up from her seat. "I need to go." she whispered. After dumping her disposable lunch tray into the trash bin, she left the cafeteria.

Hurt and anger washed over her like a massive tidal wave, as she brushed a tear away from her cheek with her manicured hands.

"How could she do that to me?" Keely murmured. "and she was my own true best friend!"

After walking silently down the empty halls, she finally made it to her locker. She opened it, grabbing a sharpie from a small shelf. She took out a picture taped to her locker wall.

It was a group picture, holding in her, Via, Phil, Owen and Seth lying down in the grass. They all had true smiles plastered on their faces, none of them faked. They were all lying in a circle, gazing up at the sky. And in the middle of the circle was a paper inscribed with the words,_ 'Best Friends Forever.'_

And without hesitation, Keely crossed Phil and Via's faces out with the sharpie.

"How could they do that to me?" she whispered to herself, as she left her locker, the newly finished picture hanging inside.

* * *

**Hehe lolo whatcha guys think? Likey? LOLO anywayz, JUST PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

_Love lots, rei ann 3 ;);););)_


End file.
